


And Blind Shadows Now See

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Clover Spoilers, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Guilt, Healing, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, Mistakes, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Talking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "You made a mistake, it happens to the best of us." Post-Reincarnation Arc.
Relationships: William Vangeance/Mimosa Vermillion
Kudos: 28





	And Blind Shadows Now See

Once the sun shone again, Mimosa took a moment to step outside. She noticed that Captain Vangeance was outside as well, as she looked with concern from across the way. He had been sitting in the garden for well over an hour now.

She could tell that the Captain blamed himself for everything that happened, not telling anyone about Patri, the elves, the reincarnation spell, everything. Such burdens were bestowed upon him, and he didn't have a say in it. She also could tell that he blamed himself for the chaos the Word Devil wrought upon the Clover Kingdom, even though it wasn't his fault.

His mask covered his solemn expression, but the weight upon his shoulders was heavy enough to see.

Mimosa took a breath, and then walked towards the garden, to where Captain Vangeance was. She stopped short of the bench where he sat, and he turned his head slowly.

"Mimosa, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Captain. Are-are you all right?" Mimosa spoke up, concern in her voice.

The Captain nodded shakily, tuning his head back to look upon the flowers in front of them.

"To be perfectly honest, Mimosa, I've been better. Then again, I've dealt with much worse. The Clover Kingdom has suffered greatly from what I couldn't prevent, what was my responsibility, and I should be awaiting my due punishment."

Mimosa bit her lip, a twinge of hurt in her chest, seeing the Captain blaming himself for what they all had went through. She sat down next to the Captain on the bench, even though he said nothing. They sat quietly for a moment.

"Captain, you-you didn't know. We were all pawns in a Devil's twisted schemes, and we survived," Mimosa said, turning her head towards the Captain. "You made a mistake. It happens to the best of us."

"That is true, but I still have to pay the consequences what I've done, Mimosa. We all know that."

Mimosa nodded. "Right, but whatever happens, you still have the Golden Dawn right behind you. You're still our Captain, and we couldn't imagine someone taking your place. No one could take your place."

Captain Vangeance couldn't help the small smile on his features, and Mimosa couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Mimosa. I really appreciate that." He replied, hope tinged in his voice.

"It's the least I could do, Captain," Mimosa said, putting her hand on the Captain's between the two of them.


End file.
